Power Rangers: Knights Templar
by TimX7
Summary: For hundreds of years the Order of Knights Templar has protected the planet in secret as the Freemasons. Now they've come out of hiding to defend the Earth once more...


Power Rangers is owned by Walt Disney. I only own the original characters and I'm not making money off of this.

**Title: Power Rangers: Knights Templar (A Goseiger adaptation)**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: For hundreds of years the Order of Knight's Templar has protected the planet in secret as the Freemasons. Now they've come out of hiding to defend the Earth once more...**

**Author's Note: This is a remake of my Goseiger adaptation. Now since I know more about it than I originally did. I'm working on this story in honor of the return of Power Rangers in 2011. I would also like to take the time to thank Glossygirl125 and Tour de Force for letting me use Emma, Leif and Livia. Granted they were to be in a Shinkenger adaptation.**

_For hundreds of years... The once well known Order of the Knights Templar, were the prtoectors of the entire planet, until a mysterious fallen angel manipulated the king of France into disbanding the order of knights and creating panic throughout Europe. However the Knights Templar went into hiding and protected the world in secret as the Freemasons. They never found the fallen angel who had the king betray them. It was a mystery till this day, when the fallen angel sent invaders to the Earth to destroy it..._

The Red Knight Ranger swipes his sword at a preying mantis like alien, from the invading army know as the Universal Empire War Star. The alien brings down it's scythe right onto the elbow region of the Red Ranger, injuring the arm.

**Episode 1: Rise up! Knights Templar!**

**Based off of Tensou Sentai Goseiger Episode 1**

The Red Ranger, named Theodore "Ted" Chaplin runs back to the college campus with an injured left elbow, an injury sustained during the fight with the alien. He is hoping nobody is going to notice him. But a man in black runs out of the campus co-op store and bumps into Ted. Instantly dropping money and Ted's Ranger Cards.

"Watch it idiot!" the young man said, scooping up the cash and not noticing that he accidently grabs Ted's Morph Card, before running off with campus police hot on his trail.

"Call me an idiot..." Ted said to himself as he made his way back to the Observatory.

XXX

"Ted are you okay?" Emmagarde "Emma" Stewart aka the Yellow Power Ranger asked, when she saw Ted.

"What happened?" Caucasian Pink Ranger, Livia Drusus asked.

"It looks like the Watcher Tower was destroyed. Any contact with Deus seems to be cut off."

Blue Ranger Elijah Morning, overheard the conversation of all contact with Watchers being lost. He goes back to his dorm room in the Astromony Center to try and re-establish contact.

XXX

Several yellowish green aliens with the astrological sign of Aries appear on the downtown island of New Brighton. The city built on the island chain that composes of Put-In-Bay, Lake Erie. The downtown island is the largest in the chain, with the second largest is the state park island.

The Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers arrived to the chaos of New Brighton's downtown area.

"Angel Blaster!" Livia arms herself with a Phoenix shaped firearm, and blasts five War Troopers away with it.

"Angel Axe!" Leif Daniels, the Black Ranger said. He slices down several Troopers.

The four Rangers finish off the Troopers, but then are sucked into a ball of rubble. By an alien man.

"Gotcha!" Scarab Man said. "You're mine now Power Rangers!"

XXX

While his comrades are trapped by a Warstar Alien Man's trap. Ted was following the robber that stole his Morph Card. And finally caught up to the young man, as well as the New Brighton Police Department. He ducks into a alley to watch the police arrest of the young man. After they drive away, Ted decides to go his father's place of business to get his card back, before he loses his friends and fellow Rangers.

Speaking of which, they're still trapped inside the ball of rubble.

"Where is Ted?" Livia asked.

"He'll be here..." Emma replied. "I just know it."

Ted enters the evidence closet, which is empty and should have at least one officer on duty. Ted checks to make sure the coast is clear, before entering and searchning for the evidence box that contained all of the evidence in kid's case. He finds it quickly with the day's date marked on the front of the white box. He opens the lid and finds the card sitting in it's own evidence bag. Ted's father is the chief of police of New Brighton, after the previous police chief retired. Ted was told to never cut the red tape on the evidence bags. But he needed that card and he need it now. So he took the bag and cut the red tape, breaking the seal on the evidence and making sure his card is inadmissible in court. Taking his Morph Card, he quickly runs out of the room, as the officer on duty was returning.

"Why were you in the evidence room!" the officer yelled out at Ted, who ignored him and left the police department. The officer ran inside and checked the box that Ted forgot to close back up. The officer That is when he noticed the unsealed bag, that contained the mysterious card that the detectives in the Robbery Division didn't know originated from the heavens above them.

"Chief Chaplin is going to have a field day with that boy." the African-American ten year veteren said.

XXX

Grif Parker, the young man who robbed the campus co-op store and accidently taken Ted's morph card, was released on bail by his father who is also Grif's lawyer. His father scolded him for robbing the store and that the District Attorney is going to make an example out of Grif to further his career.

"You have any idea how much humiliation I'll have to suffer because the DA is a egomaniacal jerk!" Mr. Parker said, as he was driving Grif home. "I won't be able to keep you out of being sent to jail son. And it's because of those street thugs you chose to hang out with! They get to deny that they told you to do it, and you go to jail while they walk away as free men, and they won't visit you in jail either!"

"You keep telling me that I will go to jail, but the judge has always shown me mercy." Grif said.

"Not this time Grif! This is the last straw... You've been constantly in trouble ever since your mother died. Now I hope jail will show you the error of your ways. Heaven knows you need it."

Just then Mr. Parker slammed on the brakes, as a ball of rubble containing the four Rangers rolled by, with Scarab Man pushing it. Grif took this opportunity to undo his seat belt and escape the car, with his father yelling at him to get back inside because he wasn't done lecturing him. Grif saw Ted arrive in the distance.

"That's the same guy I ran into when I left the co-op store." Grif said to himself.

Ted stands in front of the ball with the trapped Rangers.

"Ted! You're here!" Emma said. "I knew you'd come to rescue us!"

"Let them go insect man!" Ted said as he pulled out his morpher and pulled a card out of his belt buckle. The blank card then gains an image of the Red Ranger's face. He slides it into his morpher and closes it up.

"Knights Templar! Rise up!" Ted is then surrounded by red energy as his suit and helmet appears in the place of energy. Within seconds he becomes the Red Knight Ranger, he slides in a weapon card into the morpher. "Knight Sword!"

With the Knight Sword in his hand. Ted ran up to the sphere holding the other Rangers, freeing them from their rolling prison. Now with all five united together, they summon their personal weapons to combine them.

"TEMPLAR CROSS ENFORCER!" they shout in unison. Once their weapons have combined they pull out a blank card that is their Knight Charge card.

"CHARGE CARD! VICTORY CHARGE!" the five Rangers held their cross shaped crossbow and aimed at Scarab Man. "KNIGHTS JUDGE AND PUNISH THE GUILTY!"

Was they said before Ted pulled the trigger on the weapon. Five different colored beams of energy flew across the street and right through Scarab. He let's out a cry of defeat before hitting the ground and exploding into a cloud of flames and sparks.

XXX

Back onboard War Star's mothership, Mothman yells at his Alien Man's defeat. "Cometix! Next Alien Man you create better be even more better than Scarab Man!"

XXX

The Rangers returned to the Astronomy Center, celebrating their first victory against the latest threat to the Earth. Maria walks in with a folder of papers for Phil, who is no where to be found as dusk settles in New Brighton.

"Hey where's Professor Oliver?" Elijah asked.

"He said he had to go out for a little while." Maria said.

XXX

Phil has stood at the same spot on campus for nearly twenty-five minutes. The dean of the entire university, Walter Bridges, walks up beside him.

"We have to stop meeting like this..." Phil said.

"Do you prefer to talk to me through my avatar?" Walter replied in a English accent. "It's going to be difficult to do so, as all communication with Deus was cut off by the attack earlier today. The cell towers that we put in place for your team to stay in contact with Deus was destroyed by that mysterious alien. Thus there must be another way to stay in commincation."

"Afraid to talk to us personally and in person Walter?"

"No, but I don't want the Rangers to know who Deus really is as of yet. Though I have just the thing to stay in contact with the Rangers. Although it will take me a while to find it."

**Next Time on Power Rangers: The Rangers fight a new Alien Man, who has been abducting civilians. However the Rangers must summon their Zords to Earth in order to scrap this new menace.**


End file.
